gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 155 2.0 TS 16V
|manufacturer = Alfa Romeo |drivetrain = |year = 1998 |engine = Alfa Romeo Twin Spark 2.0 16V |displacement = 1970 cc |torque = |power = 147 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 4443 mm |width = 1730 mm |height = 1425 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Alfa Romeo 155 2.0 TS 16V is a road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are ten colors available for this vehicle: * Bianco * Grigio Chiaro Metallizzato * Grigio Medio Metallizzato * Canna Di Fucile Metallizzato * Nero * Rosso Alfa * Verde Mirto Metallizzato * Blu Lord * Blu Spazio Metallizzato * Bordeaux Metallizzato In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Alfa Romeo is renowned for producing some of the best driver's cars in the world and the 155 sports saloon was no exception. At the heart of the 155's appeal was its mouth-watering choice of engines. Available with either a 1.8, two litre or 2.5 litre V6 unit, one thing all the powerplants had in common was the traditional Alfa snarl. They had the bite to match the bark too. With power ranging from 126 BHP for the 1.8 litre through to 163 BHP for the V6, all three engines ensured the ability to accelerate hard. The 1.8 litre managed the sprint to 62 mph in just 10.3 seconds, the two litre managed the same in 9.3, while the V6 shaved nearly a second off that again. Both the four cylinder cars could get the right side of 125 mph too, while the V6 could muster a license losing 140 mph. The handling of the 155 was greatly improved in 1995 when, following the motorsport success of its British Touring Car Championship counterpart, it received a wider track and bigger wheels. MacPherson struts up front and trailing arms at the rear remained unchanged, but there was the addition of a new ultra quick steering rack. With an amazing 2.1 turns lock to lock, the steering gave the 155 the directional agility of a track car. Externally the 155 was always something of a head turner, though its sharp, angular looks, weren't to everyone's taste. The 155 did manage to win new friends with its 1995 makeover though when, in addition to the mechanical changes mentioned, it received a lowered ride height. It also gained some bulging wheel arches which in turn, housed a set of Touring Car style black alloy rims. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Alfa Romeo dealership for 11,860 Credits. Trivia *The racing modified version of this car bears a striking resemblance to the Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93, especially in the livery, although the 155 RM is based on a BTCC car while the 155 V6 TI is a DTM car. In fact, the livery for the race modified 155 and Alfa Romeo 155 Touring Car is the other way around. Pictures File:Ia55nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Alfa Romeo 155 2.0 TS 16V.JPG|An Alfa Romeo 155 2.0 TS 16V with racing modifications applied, the livery and look of which resembles the Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars